The present invention relates generally to an improved method and improved apparatus for removing a lid from a container.
The method and apparatus described herein relates to the loosening and removal of caps, lids and the like of the screw-on variety and including caps, lids and the like which are cammed into engagement with the upper rim of the can, bottle or other container following a minimal rotation of the lid. Throughout the instant disclosure, the term "lid" shall be understood to mean top, cap, or any other equivalent removable and reapplicable device for closing and sealing the top or end portion of a container.